Fantasy Forest
by japanscrystaldragon
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru makes an unexpected visit? SessxRin


Fantasy Forest

One night, as the sun was about to set, Rin was organizing the herbs she had gathered earlier that day; in the small hut she had in the village.

She was almost finished when Sesshomaru walked in. "I wish to speak with you Rin," he says in the almost cold neutral tone that she has come to know so well.

"What is it my lord," she asked.

"Come with me," he says, walking out of her hut.

"Of course my lord," she quickly says; dropping her herbs and rushing out to follow him.

The sky was now a beautiful contrast of pinks and oranges, as the sun was setting. It was summer so the almost night air was fairly warm.

They have now walked far enough so Rin can no longer see the village. She starts to wonder how far they're going and how long it will take. Not that it mattered; she would follow her lord forever to the edge of the earth. "My lord, where are we going," she curiously asks.

"You'll soon see."

Rin doesn't bother speaking up again, knowing his answer will undoubtedly stay the same.

After walking for quite some time, the two wind up on a path through a large looking forest. As they walk, Rin spots a few animals: elk, owls, and a few small rodents scurrying across the damp, mossy forest floor. They walk a bit longer in the forest until they come across a clearing with a vast pool of water. There was an elk, with a fabulous rack of horns, drinking there, but as soon as he saw them he pranced off. The water seemed to glisten in the now full shining moon light.

"It's beautiful her," Rin says with awe in her voice.

Sesshomaru doesn't reply, but keeps walking around the pool to a bulky patch of moss, about twice the size of Sesshomaru, that looked like it was intentionally put there. Sesshomaru sits down on the mound of moss then, with a nod and a wave points to the spot next to him, beckons Rin over. Rin willingly walks over, and as she gets closer she can tell that there are small white flower around the moss and medium size boulder at the head. Rin thinks that it looks almost looks like a bed. Now animal could have done this, not even those cut Bowerbirds who decorate their nests, for the bed was on a human size scale. Rin then starts to wonder if Lord Sesshomaru made the bed. It seemed like a silly thought, but who else could it have been.

Rin takes the spot next to Sesshomaru, and looks up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Sesshomaru returns her gaze; he looks at her with softness, and passion, which was a very rare look for him. They sit there next to each other for a few seconds just gazing at each other.

Then Sesshomaru breaks the silence, "You've grown up quite a bit since the first time we met."

A little startled at the question, and still mesmerized in Lord Sesshomaru's beautiful bright eyes replies, "Yes, I suppose it has been awhile,"

"10 years to be exact," Lord Sesshomaru continues, "I've watched you grow from a young, witty, energetic, girl to a beautiful and charming women."

Rin snaps back to reality, breaking away from the spell his eyes cast on her. Had it really been that long? Was it really the 10th anniversary of the day they met? Did he just call her beautiful? Was she going crazy? Was this all just a dream? Why did he bring me here? With all the thoughts bouncing around in her head, she starts to blush and becomes too embarrassed to speak. She turns her head away from him, afraid that if she looks him in the eye again she'd melt and loose her voice for good.

"You are very precious to me," Sesshomaru's voice breaks in, interrupting your jumble of thoughts that seem to be racing around in Rin's head.

Rin then pinches down hard on her left arm. When the pain comes she knows it's not a dream, she really is here with Lord Sesshomaru. She then speaks without even thinking about it, "I doubt I mean that much to you."

"Rin," Sesshomaru says with shock and a touch of hurt in his voice, "without you…I wouldn't know what it's like to love."

Now Rin's heart starts to hammer so loud she's positive Sesshomaru could here, and she can feel her whole face turn red. Without thinking before she speaks again she asks, "Do you mean a parental sort of love." Once she's asked that she realizes what a stupid question that was; what was she a 5-year-old, but she was genuinely curious.

Sesshomaru sighs and says, "Maybe you're still too young."

"What? No, I'm not too young, please don't go!" Rin blurts out, while throwing herself slightly onto him, so both her hands are resting on his muscular thighs. Then realizing what she had just done she turns away and starts to blush more with embarrassment.

"You mean everything to me Rin." He pulls her closer to him, then picks her up by the hips and sets her down on his lap, then resting one of his hands on her hip and the other on her thigh.

The feeling of his touch is so incredible, she wondered why though. She had been close to him and touched by him on numerous occasions when she was a little girl, but now it seemed different.

Sesshomaru removes his hand from Rin's thigh and lifts it up to take hold of her chin, not roughly but enough so she is forced to look into those eyes again. "Rin," he says, "what am I to you?"

Rin pauses a moment to gather her thoughts then replies, "You are my savior, without you I wouldn't even be in this beautiful forest, sitting next to you and this beautiful pool. Your everything to me my lord, you're my whole life." She looks at him, wondering if she said the right answer.

"Do you see me as a father figure Rin?"

She didn't know how to properly answer that. It was true had had been there for her most of her life and took care of her, but did she picture him as a dad? She didn't think so. She thought of the past year or so; where whenever he visited she would often get giddy and bubbly feeling. Kaede and Kagome had seen her act like this around him and asked if she was "fond" of Lord Sesshomaru. Was she fond of Lord Sesshomaru? She did feel an odd warmth in her and her heart would beat faster whenever he was near. Was it possible that she loved Lord Sesshomaru? She became breathless with the sudden realization of her true feelings. How could she tell him though? Did he feel the same way?

She finally answered, "No. I don't think of you as a father. I…I..."

"Yes?" he encouraged, looking at her with even more intensity then before.

With passion she didn't even know she had, "I love you," she whispered.

Before she could react to his movements, he firmly pressed his hard and warm lips to hers. Her hands floated up to his neck, but then he broke away far too soon. She looked up at him with hunger in her eyes, eager for more. Instead of giving her more, he pushes her head lightly to lie on his chest. She relaxes and closes her eyes. He starts to play with her hair; combing his fingers through it.

"Rin, I love you, and I want you to be mine and I want to be yours… forever."

She tilts her head up to look at him with amazement. Kagome had told her that the only way a demon could make a human have longevity like them was to marry and have intercourse with them.

"Will you be my wife Rin and live with me forever?"

She blushes again and replied, "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru embraces Rin even closer now. She feels his hands stroke along her back, and this small gesture of affection is enough to relax her and seemingly just melt her in her lord's arms. She doesn't even notice he had been untying her obi, until he lightly tossed it aside on the ground beside the moss bed. He continues by sliding his hands up to the top of her kimono and pulling back the material from her body, so it drops from her shoulders and away from her arms. She feels nervous and exposed to his observatory eyes; inspecting her up and down. She only hoped he liked what he saw. After that he takes hold of the back of her head and slowly eases her down so she is lying down on the moss bed. He kneels over her with her legs in-between him. He leans over her and starts kissing her. Rin sets her hands on his neck subconsciously.

Trailing his kisses down to her neck sucks and creates a bright red hicky. Redirecting his kisses again, he travels down past Rin's stomach and to the beginning of her pubic hair.

During all this is in a state of mind that feels all hazy, yet the pleasure her lord brings her is all she's focused on. It's like the whole rest of her body is numb except the spots Sesshomaru covered in his kisses.

Her eyes bulge out and she loudly gasps at the sensation of Sesshomaru's lips and tongue dancing around in her vulva, and along her clitoris. The pleasure she was receiving completely overcame Rin, she started to moan and gasp more often to the rhythm and movements of his tongue. When he slightly pulled away she clawed her fingers in the back of his head, pulling him closer and begging for more. He gave a quiet smirk, before he responded to her pleas for more. He continued sucking and licking all around her, until his tongue moved down to the, already extremely wet, entrance to her pussy. At first he teased by just skimming across and around her entrance, until she moaned impatiently when he actually stuck his tongue inside her. His licks became stronger and faster, which made her go crazy.

Sesshomaru pulls back and kisses Rin before she has time to protest. He pulls away and Rin develops a bright strawberry red blush at the sight of her Lord Sesshomaru taking off his clothes. Now that they are both naked he assumes his position in between her legs.

"Rin," he asks while softly placing his hand on her cheek lovingly, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my lord."

He then sits back and places one hand on her hip and the other on this hard erection, to steady himself to go in. "Are you ready?" he asks.

Rin just gives a nod because all the words seem to have just abandoned her in the anticipation. She sucks in air and becomes breathless when he comes close enough to feel how huge he is compared to her. How on earth is it going to fit?

"Alright, I'm coming in then."

He, to Rin's surprise, doesn't push all the way in at first. He merely poked a small part of the tip in then went to put both hands on her hips. Then, as he starts poking his penis in and out, so he goes a little farther in her each time, she realizes he's easing himself in and trying to make it easier for her to get used to his large size. It still hurt a bit, but she figured if he wasn't taking the extra effort it would hurt a lot more.

The poking then abruptly stops, and she starts to wonder why, when he's back in again. Her eyes bulge and she gives out a gasp/moan. Now he's pushed himself completely inside her.

"Are you okay," he asks wondering if he was too much for her.

He feels extremely hot and big inside her, with only a small pain mixed in. She replies with a slight nod, still lost for actual words.

Accepting your answer he starts to slowly move back and forth inside her. Both their breathing gets louder and more labored and Rin starts to give out small, quiet, continuous moans. He keeps this slow pace for a while, but then gradually gets faster. Rin gradually stops being able to control her body as he gradually get faster and deeper. He moans become louder and more frequent "oh", "yes!", and Sesshomaru also starts to give occasional small quiet growls of pleasure.

Now, Sesshomaru, is really working as he furiously pumps in and out with clear lust and determination displayed in his eyes. At one point Rin's body and speech completely take over. Her body starts to have small spasms, particularly in her legs.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you it feels so good! You're so deep inside me!"

The thrusting continues, and they both start to get louder.

"Rin, oh Rin," Sesshomaru called out.

She threw her head back in pleasure at the sound of him panting her name.

She then felt something coming inside her, a furious ball of pleasure waiting to be released. She felt her pleasure intensify rapidly.

Rin kept calling out, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" The volume of her voice getting louder with each time she said his name.

Sesshomaru joined her with his own groans and growls of pleasure at the sound of her calling out his name.

As she felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Rin finally screamed out to the heavens so the whole forest could here, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Following her scream was an explosion of cum, to sum up her orgasm.

Sesshomaru was still going, humping as fast as he could now. Right as Rin started to moan again, he let out a deep hoarse groan and cummed inside her.

Rin felt his goo burst out of him and into her. He pulled himself out, and she felt hot and sticky, with sweat and cum.

He then collapsed on the moss bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. Both being exhausted, kissed each other one last time then dozed off into sleep.


End file.
